Kung Lao: Cursed Vengeance
by Poncho Lacerdes
Summary: Kung Lao must accept living life with high expectations. He does not want to be like his ancestor. He does not want to fight. He only wished to live a life of peace. But to avenge the death of his ancestor's a life of peace is not an option.
1. PrologueThe Great Kung Lao

**Kung Lao: Cursed Vengeance**

Prologue/The Great Kung Lao

"He who seeks vengeance must dig two graves: One for his enemy,

and one for himself."

-Chinese proverb

I am a Shaolin monk. A life devoted to keeping

peace and prosperity. One event that my ancestor's and

the Shaolin participate in is one called Mortal Kombat. Mortal Kombat

is a tournament that for millenia has contained much evil. By confronting this evil we retain tranquility on my realm

of Earth.

My ancestor, the great Kung Lao strongly disagreed with Outworld's continious attempts to conquer

Earthrealm. Outworld is a chaotic realm ruled by a dark emperor that care's for nothing other then domination of all the

realms. Mortal Kombat was created to counter this evil. It was a fighting tournament held every generation to decide the fate

the realms. The Emperor of Outworld had sent his greatest warrior, the deadly sorceror, Shang Tsung , to win the tournament

9 times in succession to allow the Emperor to stop through the portal to Earthrealm and seize it for Outworld. Shang Tsung had a

curse placed on him that forces him to steal the souls of unfortunate victims to sustain his life. Shang tsung was winning the

tournaments, one after another untill my ancestor, "The Great Kung Lao" intervened.

Kung Lao fought Shang Tsung, Kung Lao defeated Shang Tsung blow after blow and the sorceror fled, gaining

Kung Lao the title of Champion of Mortal Kombat. Without Soul's to feed off of Shang Tsung grew old and weak. Shang Tsung

was never going to regain his championship. Kung Lao kept Earthrealm safe for many generations untill one tournament where

Shang Tsung returned with Goro,the four-armed Prince of the Shokan race. Kung Lao fought with intensity but his strength could not match up to the raw power of Goro. Goro defeated Kung Lao and Shang Tsung devoured his soul. Once again Mortal Kombat was corrupted and under the control of Shang Tsung. Kombatent after Kombatent Goro remained undefeated for 500 years. The chances

of Earth not being controlled by the evil emperor of Outworld were waning for Goro had won nine tournaments. One more, and Earth realm would be doomed. It is now that I am expected to participate in Mortal Kombat. Yet against my wishes, I have to fight,for my ancestors death. I am cursed with revenge.


	2. Ancestral expectations

**Kung Lao: Cursed Vengeance**

Ancestral expectations

Growing up I studied and learned the ways of the Shaolin.

We Shaolin believe in peace, killing is never considered a solution for problems.

When I got older I joined the White Lotus Soceity, a group that are determined to protect Earthrealm

from invader's of different realms , first created by the Order of Light and Raiden, Thunder God and Protector

of Earthrealm.

I am currently now residing peacefully in the Shaolin temples of the Honan Province

of China. The tenth and expected final Mortal Kombat tournament was drawing near. Goro has won nine tournaments and this

will be the tenth. The Shaolin temples were in massive confusion and worry at the time. The higher-up's had to choose

carefully about who they would pick as their representitive for the Mortal Kombat tournament. This was their last chance.

Growing up I had much praise,compliments, and respect just for being the the last descendant of the "Great Kung Lao".

Because his blood ran in my vein's I was expected to accomplish great things. However unlike my ancestor I did not wish to carry

on his legacy. I did not want to take the responsibilities of champion. I did not want to fight. I wanted to live a life of peace. Since the

tournament was only in two weeks I knew it was only a matter of time untill I would have to face the pressure of being Kung Lao's

decendant once again.

I was in the gardens of the temple staring down at the small fish pond. It's fish were colorful and swam

peacefully, the water moved in a tranquil motion, and I thought the pond itself was a representitive of peace. I then caught

a reflection of myself in water. I looked at the razor sharp hat that lay on my head with a large strap around my chin keeping it

in place. The hat was my main method of attack and meant to be used to cut open those who disrupt the peace of the shaolin

temples. Not yet had a chance to use it in real battle, and nor did I look forward to it, but many had complimented my great skill

in using it and fighting, " Just like your ancestor, " many had said.

But like I had stated clearly to my many Shaolin brotheren, I did not want to be like my ancestor, I'd rather

experience tranquility like that of the fish pond.

"Kung Lao."

I glanced to the right to see Liu Kang, another Shaolin monk much like myself. He is also a more distant

decendant of the Great Kung Lao but does not share his blood as I do. Liu was dressed in only in red and black pants with a red

bandana tied around his head. He sound both exhausted and concerned , obviously had just been sparring with another Shaolin.

"Master Wu wishes to see you," Liu continued.

I sighed for I knew what was coming. I pushed open the large entrance doors and walked down the main

hall of the temple. I continued along the red carpet that decorated the carpet untill I got to the room containing the high

council of the Shaolin. Master Wu, the highest ranking Shaolin, sat in a very large chair.

" Master Wu," I paused to bow , " did you request my presence?"

" Kung Lao," Master Wu let out a sigh of concern," The Shaolin would prefer if you were to represent us in the Mortal Kombat

tournament."

" Master Wu, I have stated many time's that my presence at the Mortal Kombat tournament is not to my preference."

" Kung Lao, your ancestor was a great warrior and did great and noble things through battle. You are his last known decendant. You

are destined to follow in his footsteps. You are the one who will save Earthrealm. By refusing to participate you do not bring honor to

him and your ancestors."

" I honor my ancestor and everything he has done, but while I share his name and blood does that not entitle me to my own choice,

my own decisions, my own life? As much as I desire to strike down Shang Tsung and Goro in his name, I do not want to be able to

represent my life accomplishments by blood. I am also unprepared to accept the responsibilities of champion of Mortal

Kombat."

" Your ancestor was willing to accept the conciquenses because it was for the well-being of others."

" I am not my ancestor!" I shouted, realizing what I had done I felt ashamed, " I apologise, Master Wu."

" It is ok Kung Lao." Master Wu said disappointed, and with a sigh he continued , " I can not force you to participate in Mortal

Kombat or more specifically a life of violence. It is I, who should be apoligizing."

" Thank you Master Wu, " I said still feeling partially ashamed.

I then left the room to continue my daily duties.

Liu was further up the hall waiting for me.

"You are still no participating, are you?" Liu asked.

"No," my answer with to the point without emotion.

"Kung entering the tournament would be a great oppurtunity, you will be saving millions of people,"

"You don't understand Liu,"

"So you do not care for your ancestor?"

"Of course I care Liu!" I shouted," The responsibilities of champion are too great, yet it kills me that I cannot honor my ancestors.."

I had gone over this with Liu more than once. I had told him many times

what the responsibilities and consequences were. He didn't care however. Liu was a really good person. The consequences didn't

phase him one bit. He just wanted to help Earthrealm.

" So it's alright with you then? if I made a request to participate?" Liu asked.

" You are more than welcome Liu." I answered.

I then marched off.


	3. Sore losers

**Kung Lao: Cursed Vengeance**

Sore Losers

I leaned back against a wall in the main hall of the temple.

my hat lay low, so shadow covered my eyes from the bright sun. A bright stream of light poured from the tall window

and had created a pool of light in front of me. It was very early, and I had not seen anyone

up and around but I was aware that Liu Kang was requesting a spot to participate at this very moment with Master Wu in the

room to my left. I was knocked out of my day dream when the large double door's creaked open,with even more light from the other side searing through and flooding the hall. As the light returned again I was not surprised to see Liu Kang walking through with a smile on his face.

"So your participating then?" I said as I let known my presence.

Liu Kang was a bit startled to see me and then spoke up with hesitation,"Yes, I am going to Shang Tsung's island in the Lost Sea."

" I see."

" I am sorry Ku.."

" No Liu there are no apologies needed, I still do not wish to compete, but it still bother's me that my ancestor is imprisoned inside that sorceror."

Liu paused for a moment and then smiled again," I promise that I will win the tournament and save Earthrealm in the name of The Great Kung Lao."

I raised my head looked at Liu Kang straight in the eyes, since I had them covered under my hat for the full conversation. I placed my hand on Liu Kang's shoulder, smiled and said , " I have no doubt that you will win, you have my deepest gratitude Liu Kang."

Liu Kang then walked away. I then walked into the grounds to meditate, not to see Liu Kang again before he left

for the tournament.

Liu Kang was gone for a week, and had become the main subject for gosep.

Everyone complimented Liu Kang's good heart and bravery for particpating. I agreed to all of these statements as well.

I thought of Liu facing Goro. I then thought of my ancestor fighting Goro. I saw Goro ripping apart my ancestor limb by limb. Rage filled my mind and the training dummy I was practicing my techniques on suddenly fell apart as I savagely ripped it apart with my razor sharp hat. When I realized what I was doing I noticed some of the higher-ups staring at me with disappointment.I first felt bad about that loss of control but I found over the week my fighting techniques became more aggressive. I practiced in one of my primary fighting styles, Mantis. Mantis, of course is based on the movements of a preying mantis. Manis attack's are known for it's quick,deadly, and accurate attacks. I struck the dummy several times working on each part of it's body, I then did a down-ward swipe tearing the dummy down the middle in the torso, causing it's sand contents to spill onto the ground.

My rage consumed me as I had destroyed several dummies over the course of the day.

Even Master Wu grew concerned. Liu Kang had been gone for several week's. The tournament was ending the next day and many

student's became excited. Liu Kang would come back soon, either as champion or in a body bag. The day's training took it's impact on me and I decided to get some rest.

The Great Kung Lao dragged himself across the wooden floor's. Deep cut's were producing blood all over his arms and

face. He then out-stretched one of his arms and said," Kung Lao , free me."

Then a foot stomped down onto the out-stretched arm causing it's bones to

shatter. Kung Lao screamed and moaned as his soul was taken from him. Shang Tsung just stepped forward and laughed.

He looked at me and pointed," Coward." he said.

He then brought his foot down onto Kung Lao's skull and I awoke before his head shattered. I panted and took

a long breath. Thinking over all that just happened in my dream. I needed fresh air, badly. I walked out onto the grounds, students

were still in a state of excitement. Everyone was preparing for Liu to come home. I wonder if Liu Kang did win the tournament, I smiled in the thought of Liu Kang executing Shang Tsung and freeing my ancestor but frowned in the thought that I would not be able to do it myself. I continued to wonder about the chances of Liu Kang winning the tournament and my answer came to me in the form of destruction. A young student spotted me come outside." Hey Kung Lao, come join us" he laughed.

Then as if in slow-motion a huge rock flew over the wall of the temple, people screamed, but I froze, the rock bounced

of the ground ridding it of any grass that lay there and crushed the student callling my name. I got ahold of myself as more boulder's flew over the wall. One flew past me and the other was about to come right down on me. I dived to the left amd fumbled falling into the dirt but avoiding certain death. Then one boulder came right through the wall on the other side of the temple creating a doorway for whatever was attacking to enter. The unfortunate student near the door way was stabbed through the front with a sword by the invaders. I ran my best to defend the childeren but the other side of the academy was far away and I hear young boy's and girl's screaming as sword's were thrust through their chest and even their face. When I finally got to the otherside there were only a few monks left and the invader's had spread all over the temple's. One child was about to be be-headed but I be-headed the invader first with my hat. I caught it when it returned to me and I leapt at another invader kick him in the face, shattering the bone's in his jaw. Another leapt at me savagely swiping at me with his sword. I ducked it and performed a foot sweep. I then took off my hat and thrust it into his gut while he was down. As it bled to death I examined it's body. I was shocked to see his monsterous teeth and to find that he never had swords, but blades extending from his arm's themselves. I then noticed a student crying and looking at his deformed friend.

" You need to go," I said.

" But, my friend," he responded in tears.

"NOW!" I commanded.," Take the exit to the other side of the academy, it's furthest away from these monsters."

The student ran off crying even more.

It was horrific seeing the bodies of dead children around. _I WILL kill these monstrosities!_. A ran to the armory and grabbed

a large broadsword laying on a rack. I swung it around and sliced vertically into the air. I imagined slicing the beast's in half. Then one unlucky mutant walked into my sight. He made the first attack and leapt at me with his blades. I blocked with the broadsword and flung him into the wall. I thrust the sword through his heart. He then opened his jaw's and moaned in pain. I then twisted the sword around causing him to die.

Master Wu! He could be in danger. I ran around to corner of the building and enter the big wooden door's

into the main hall's. I saw too monk's fighting two other of these monster's. I ignored them for the moment. Master Wu was my top priority. I knew however my Shaolin brotheren were at a disadvantage because as Shaolin killing was not a solution to anything. I was ceratin, however, that these beast's did not share this belief. I touched the door but pulled it back as my hand began to burn. _There must be fire on the other side._ I chopped down the door with my broadsword just to see Master Wu with a mutant impaling him with his blade. Blood spurted from Master Wu's back and he sunk further onto the beast's blades.

"Kung Lao..." Master Wu said with his dying breath.

Master Wu's body fell limp as the monster threw him off and onto a wall.

" You monster!" I yelled.

I threw my hat as hard as I could by the monster's dodged it. He then scraped his to blade's together

to send a large spark flying my way. I blocked it with my broadsword but the spark was strong and my broadsword flew out of my hand.

"Your attempt's are hopeless human," the monster taunted.

This monster was a lot stronger and smarter than the other's but I bet he wasn't that much smarter.

He wore a white shirt unlike the other's letting me know he was of more importance.

" I am Baraka, leader of the Tarkata , and loyal servant of The Emperor Shao Kahn."

_Perhaps Goro won Is Shao Kahn invading Earthrealm?_

I charged at Baraka and did at round house kick,but he ducked it. He then did a foot sweep and I

quicly hopped over it and kicked him in the jaw. He then unexpectedly thrust forward with his blade's pointed out. I sidestepped and grabbed his arm. I twisted it around as he yelped in pain, I then elbowed him in the back 3 times before flipping him over. Instead of immediatly standing up like I had intended he grabbed both of my feet and tripped me up. He then held on to my feet and attempted to catapult me into the far wall. As I flew through the air I took off my hat and jammed it into the ceiling, as it pulled along with me it slowed me down and I was able to kick off the wall and back onto the floor without damage. When I put my hat back on he was already next to me he tried to stab in the foot but only succeeded in getting it stuck in the floor. Unfortunately I forgot all about his second blade. Before I could react he slashed at my leg with his blade and created a huge gash in my leg. I screamed in pain as the he laughed like a maniac with his ugly face. He the leapt up and sent another blade spark at me, I then put my leg's together and put my hand's together and spun in one place rapidly, combined with the razor sharp hat on my head it made this one deadly tornado. The blade spark deflected off of me and flew back at Baraka knocking him to the floor. Unfortunatly the wound on my leg got to me and I was unable to keep balance and I fell over too. Baraka made a savage noise and leapt up in a second and ran at me. He slashed at me while I was still on the floor. I blocked his left arm and then his second while the blade point was only an inch away. I kicked him away and hopped up. He was stunned so I threw my hat at him. He struck it with his blade knocking it upwards and causing it to dig into and stick to the ceiling. That left him open however and I punched him in the face, Blood flew from his mouth and his head spun around dazed, I struck him again, now his face painted with blood and on the verge of unconsiousness. I then used Shaolin Fist, a powerful Kung Fu fighting style composed of many Indian techniques to build up the most powerful punch I could muster and I released it onto his skull knocking blood from his mouth and sending him into the wall. I took a deep breath and took a moment to think over my victory as I was stunned to see Baraka get to his feet. I ran at him and sent a flury of kick's but he dodged all of them and pushed me with all of his might and sent me to the other side of the room.

" You will nev.." he paused and drooped over a bit," you will never defeat me human."

Baraka was very exhausted, that shove he gave me was probably the last straw. He held a firm defensive position

though. He was probably waiting for his troop's to help him out. I thought of all the possibilities I could do. I then spotted my hat still stuck in the ceiling behind him. _Perfect._ I thought of one move that could only ever be performed in my bloodline. I put my mind and spirit together in much strength and I disappeared and flew up from the ground behind Baraka. Before he could react I kicked him in the back propelling me upward even more and grabbed my hat, used all my weight and pulled it out of the ceiling. Then while still in the air I brought my hat down before, my target Baraka, and slashed straight down his back just barely missing his spine. He screached in pain as blood spurted from his back. I then saw the broadsword near my foot. I picked it up and got ready to be-head Baraka.

" You will never kill me, Monks are too soft hearted," Baraka laughed, but was interupted when he coughed up more blood.

I gazed at my sword. I stared at the blood that came from my past Tarkata victim. _No this is not the way._

I brought the sword down quickly but stopped before killing him, I then flipped it around and held it against his neck.

" Why have you come here!" I yelled.

" Earthrealm will be my master's for the taking!"

" Goro won?"

" Haha no Goro was bested by your Earthrealm companion, but it doesn't matter Earth will be my master's anyway."

" The rules state that Earthrealm should be safe as long as we won the tournament."

The wall's of the room were starting to bend from the fire.

Baraka ignored me, " I killed twenty children today."

The ceiling was coming down as I was about to strike Baraka again.

" You will die human!" Baraka barked.

I had no time for him. I jumped back as the ceiling collapsed right where I had been standing. I then chopped down

a wall with my broadsword and jumped through. I ran up a hill to safety and collasped from my weakened state. I was bleeding badly. I wrapped a piece of cloth around my wound and finally passed out from loss of blood.


	4. Outworld's challenge

**Kung Lao: Cursed Vengeance**

Outworld's Challenge

I had the same dream I had every night. I watched my ancestor

get killed my Goro and have his soul consumed by Shang Tsung. And my ancestor pleaded to me " Free me!"

I woke up to see that the massacre that happened at the temples wasn't a dream

as well. The temple had been burned to the ground now. Only burned wood, ashes, and debris remained.

I searched around for any survivors. I saw someone under a piece of wood and I

hurried to help him out. When I lifted the wood I saw that his torso was disconnected from his legs.

I stared at the scorched bodies of innocent students in horror. There was nothing I could do now. I then spotted a Tarkata warrior on the ground dead. Fire errupted in my soul as I stomped his chest as hard as I could. I looked at the cloth I wrapped around the wound on my leg. It was evening now, I must've

be unconscious for most of the day.

I found the body of Master Wu not far from where he died. I winced when I saw

the large wound's the extended from his chest right through his back. Master Wu didn't deserve to die

like this. I then noticed something that was resting in Master Wu's limp hands. It was a blue sash, With gold string outlining it's edges. I took it so I could use it to remember and honor him by. I brought Master Wu's body up on the grassy hill and buried him so he could rest in peace.

It was then I heard a familiar voice cursing and screaming. " I swear my shaolin brothers...The monsters responsible for this crime shall pay. That is a PROMISE!" The vow echoes and could be heard all over the grounds.

" sounds more like a threat of revenge to me," I said.

" Who..," Liu Kang said startled, " Kung Lao!"

" You left our White Lotus Society to compete in the great tournament. Now you return to this."

" And what of your decision? You joined the White Lotus Society when the Shaolin needed you most.I had to return. I had to win the tournament." He defended.

" And look what your victory has cost you. Destroyed that which you treasured most. You must now wait untill the next Mortal Kombat tournament untill you can age again. And that is only if you fail. I did not want to experience this curse."

" You were the one the Order of Light originally wanted to compete in the tournament. Am I correct?"

" Yes, I..." I responded. But Liu Kang interrupted.

" I was prepared to accept the consequences . Unlike some coward's."

I grunted from that remark since it was obvious he was referring to me.

" Regardless Liu Kang it was because of your victory that dead bodies lie around us."

" It is not my ..."

" Why did you let Shang Tsung live! He is the one who ordered this attack." I was angry now.

" It is not the Shaolin way Kung Lao!"

Suddenly a lightning bolt struck the ground in front of us creating deafening noise and

illuminating the area around us. A man in white robes and wearing a rice farmers hat emerged. One would never say he was the Thunder God and Protector of Earthrealm but to Liu Kang he was all to familiar.

" Raiden!" Liu said shocked.

Kung Lao had never met Raiden in person but it was well known that he was the Protector of Earthrealm and he was the creator of the Order of Light. Kung Lao quickly bowed.

" Shang Tsung is not the one who ordered this attack, it is in fact Shang Tsung's surperior Shao Kahn, emperor of the chaotic realm of Outworld."

_Baraka mentioned Shao Kahn in our battle, I forgot all about it._

" So you must be Kung Lao, " Raiden said.

" Yes, it is an honor to be in your presence." I replied.

Raiden chuckled, " You may stand Kung Lao. I trust you will assist us for the good of Earthrealm?" Raiden questioned.

" Yes Lord Raiden. But If am to fight. I will fight in the honor of my ancestor's." I said.

" Ah yes your ancestor. Very well Kung Lao. It is a shame you never participated in the Mortal Kombat tournament. You were bound to accomplish great thing like your ancestor."

Secretly in my mind I did not like that remark, I did not wish to be repeatedly compared to

my ancestor.

" We must meet Johnny Cage if we are to kombat this evil. Hold on."

I saw Liu hold on to Raiden's shoulder. Raiden was chanting something.

" Kung Lao!" Liu shouted.

I quickly realized what they were doing and grabbed Raiden's other shoulder. We disappeared

and everything felt faint and suddenly I find myself on the ground. Liu Kang laughed as he helped me up.

" Where are we?" I asked.

" You are in Hollywood!" a voice I didn't know but still sounded familiar.

I looked up and saw a white person only wearing pants with a blue belt around them.

His hair was brown, he was wearing a wide grin, and his cocky ego was easily obviously give away by the large pair of sun glasses he wore across his eyes proudly.

" Kung, " Liu Kang said," This is ..."

" Johnny Cage," said a man who pointed to himself. Johnny then held out his hand for a

hand shake as I noticed a man caustiously looking around, he was black, much more larger and muscular then Johnny Cage and from what I could tell from the various symbols on his belt, somehow involved with the law.

" Did you like me in Dragon Fist 2?"

" Errrr," was my hesitated response.

Before I could think of something the cop introduced himself to me.

" Hey guys, I am Jax, I worked with Sonya in the special forces and I am here to rescue her. We found Mr. Hollywood here at the distress signal coordinate's and he claims she just disappeared. We then got another message from here and our enemy the Black Dragon crinimal Kano. Something strange is going down here. "

I never heard of Sonya but Liu Kang told me she was a special forces agent who

participated in the tournament.

" So how did you guys just pop out of no where?" Jax interrogated.

At that moment Raiden appeared. Followed by another poof of smoke in which emerged

sinister man with a black beard , a black hat on his head and a yellow and black cloak.

" The challenge has been made. Now you must accept or Forfeit. Farewell Earth warriors."

And with that he disappeared once again.

Raiden stood still for a moment with a concerned look on his face untill

he finally turned aroudn and faced us. " Shang Tsung had challenged us to venture into Outworld

to compete in another tournament."

_That's Shang Tsung? I thought he was old._

" Raiden. The tournament is finished. We beat Shang Tsung." How can he make this challenge? What if we refuse to take part?" Liu Kang asked.

" You must defend your title Liu Kang. This is an ongoing battle. It does not end with one victory. To forfeit the challenge would unbalance the furies." Raiden anwsered. " Jax and Kung Lao. Your participation had been preordained by the gods themselves. Your acceptance would strengthen your realm's chance of winning."

" I don't know about all this Hocus Pocus stuff. But if it means rescuing Sonya then I'm in." Jax said.

Then a blue ninja I had never seen before revealed himself from the shadow's. " I will also compete."

Raiden nodded. " Here we go again!" Johnny Cage sighed.

" The prepare yourself mortals," Raiden's voice boomed. " For kombat in the Outworld!"


	5. Disappointing matchups

**Kung Lao: Curse Vengeance**

Liu Kang walked through the portal first.

Then Jax didn't hestitate either and leapt through with courage.

" Your turn Sub-Zero," Raiden gestured.

I then waited for Johnny Cage but looked back in dread to see he was attempting

to start a conversation with an annoyed Raiden. Raiden nodded at Johnny's words and eventually sighed. Raiden then glanced at me while listening to Johnny's complaints and gestured me to go into the portal , as if Johnny and him might take a while. I had never travelled to a different realm before, only teleported by myself and Raiden to different locations. But never between realm's. The portal swirled violently as lightning roared in it's maw. After a bit of hesitation I raised my hand near the portal and felt my skin being dragged toward the center. Then I felt the skin on my face pull forward and I was suddenly sucked in and hurtling around, it was very short but seemed very long as I popped out with a headache. I glanced at the portal I had emerged from and looked at my surrounding's. Behind was nothing but red sky and mist. I was on a short stone pathway levitated in the air . Up ahead was a stone platform with two strange looking men guarding the portal. I walked past the stone walkway and past the strange figures. They were both cloaked and their face was not visible. They merely levitated in one spot guarding the portal. " Where is the tournament I asked." after staring at me he finally lifted up his boney finger and pointed the way to the side of the mountain. I walked down the mountain side for about 20 minutes untill Liu Kang jumped out of nowhere and demanded to know who I was. He didn't need an answer when he recognized me by my razor sharp hat. " Oh sorry about that Kung. What took you so long."

" Johnny Cage likes to talk a lot. " I answered abruptly.

" Where is Johnny anyway? and Jax for that matter." Liu asked.

" I do not know. Perhaps they emerged from a different portal elsewhere. " I suggested.

We trekked down the mountain side untill finally we got to the foot. We were in a strange wasteland. Moss and concrete

filled the ancient ground and worn statue's rested near an seemingly abandoned castle. We walked past a rather interesting statue of a large man who looked like royalty. Then without warning the statue collapsed as several tarkata leapt up from behind the statue. I easily took two it with my fast mantis attacks and Liu Kang sent them flying with a roundhouse kick. One stood up behind me but Liu Kang blew it away by shooting his dragon fire attack at it.

" How dare Shao Kahn send attackers before the tournament," I said with a clenched fist.

" He doesn't like to play fair that's for sure, " Liu Kang agreed.

" There's likely to be more. We better get moving," I suggested.

I quickly ran through the nearby canyon.Liu Kang appeared a little while after.

" Where were you?" I asked.

" I thought I saw a ... nevermind."

I then leapt back as a chilling substance barely missed me creating a slippery patch on the rugged ground.

" Halt.. oh it's just you." the blue-clad ninja said with relief.

" Sub-Zero, ah yes you went through the portal too, did you not?" Liu Kang asked.

" Yes, here is my companion Smoke. " Said Sub-Zero.

As if on que a grey ninja jumped down from the above rock.

" You better hurry along monks , the Wasteland's are very wide open and Kahn's guards roam frequently," Sub-Zero said.

" Say Sub-Zero you wouldn't know where the tournament is would you?" I asked.

"Kahn's arena is not far from here. I'll join you but I have some unfinished business. "

" Errr ok, thanks " Liu Kang replied.

We followed the canyon further untill we could safely say we weren't in the wasteland's. We saw some other

warrior's enter the large wooden doors of the colleseum. _Kahns Arena most likely._ Liu and I pushed open the large doors. The whole area was a circular coliseum. A stone walk way led up into a large square shaped arena for fighting.

" Took you enough time to get here. " Johnny Cage laughed. " Y'know if you talk to Raiden long enough you can get him to teleport exactly where you need to go. "

Then all of a sudden the colliseum doors were pushed open once again and Jax entered with his gun held up

searching for anything hostile. He didn't look like his trip was smooth sailing either.

" Don't ask, " he said as he holstered his gun.

I heard Deep laughter up ahead. A huge man, 8 feet? was relaxing in his large throne. He wore a mask crafted to look like

a skull with horns on them. On his back rested a large cape. He held his staff as he watched us talk.

" That's him..." Liu Kang said ferociously.

A Lightning bolt crashed in front of us, it had become routine now, and we wern't surprised to see Raiden.

His back was already facing us as he approached the emperor.

" What is this act of injustice Kahn!" Raiden's voice boomed. " You had no right to order a command to slaughter innocent

people to issue a challenge. "

" I was merely announcing the competetion. If the monks did not want to die they should not have been such cowards." The Emperor grinned.

" This is no laughing matter villain. I have established my group of Earth's warriors." Raiden motioned his hand to us. " You're schemes will end soon. "

The Emperor laughed again. " I have no intention of doing serious harm, this tournament is only for friendly competetion. " Shao Kahn laughed. " By issuing this challenge I have not defied the Elder God's so unless you want to eliminated I suggest you let this competetion begin. "

Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, Jax and I walked up and stood behind Raiden.

" These are you warriors? " Shao Kahn asked and laughed at the same time.

The Emperor did a hand gesture and 4 warriors walked out calmly from the other colliseum doors.

One of the female assasins who was dressed in a blue ninja costume seemed to walk a little further behind. Liu Kangs eyes practically popped out of his head when he saw her. He then got a warriorsome look on his face.

" Liu Kang you act as if you met her before," I laughed.

" Reptile ," Shao Kahn introduced the green clad ninja who appeared to be human depite his name.

" I will not fail you in the tournament, masssster," Reptile hissed.

" Baraka ," Shao Kahn sighed.

The very same monster with jaged teeth and blades extending from his arms who attacked the shaolin temples said ," I will win the tournament in the name of the Tarkata. "

_You definetely won't win if I face you, you will be dead._

" Kitana ," Shao Kahn said with proudness.

The blue female ninja stepped forward, bowed, and stepped back without saying anything.

" Mileena ," The Emperor groaned.

A purple female ninja who looked exactly like Kitana right down to the mask they wore on their faces stepped forward ," I will paint my sai's with their blood. " Mileena laughed.

Shao Kahn then looked back to see a shokan monster behind him, like Goro

only much smaller , whithered, with a white beard on his face. He wore some kind of cape and a crown lay on his head.

" Now, Gorbak? " Shao Kahn asked.

The Shokan king nodded.

Shao Kahn raised his hand and announced, " Kintaro ,"

A massive creature stomped through the shadows of the coliseum doors. With all four of his arms he pushed

the doors open wider. He was twice as big as Goro. Unlike Goro he had tiger stripes across his arms and back and his face had a

feline quality to it.

Shao Kahn stood up ," These will be your destroyers in this tournament mortals ," Shao Kahn said ," The tournament matches will be posted later today, in the mean time go rest in your quarters, have a nice day, " Shao Kahn laughed histerically after he said that.

We were lead to a large chamber with bed's for all of us.

" Wheres the T.V? " Johnny Cage asked confused.

Jax practiced his punches and Liu Kang was meditating. I was just thinking about who I would face in the tournament.

At first I thought of slaughtering Baraka and making him pay but then I thought of someone else who was more to my preferance.

That night I my rest was cut short as a was wakened by someone walking around, and Johnny Cages snoring. I opened

my eyelids to find Liu Kang up and walking onto the balcony. As I got up he jumped over the side. I eyed him as he ran through the forest. I leapt down my self and followed him. I followed him through the woods untill eventually we got to a large pit on the canyon side. Below was a fatal drop with hard concrete at the bottom. Connecting the pit was large bridge that had spikes and laterns lining the edge of it. Then out of no where the blue female ninja jumped out of nowhere. Surprisingly she began to talk to Liu Kang. I jumped behind a rock at the end of the bridge to listen in.

" I do not want to serve Shao Kahn any longer. He has only brough pain and suffering to me. " Kitana said.

" When we defeat Shao Kahn we will help you get out of here. " Liu Kang promised.

Kitana and Liu Kang stared at each others eyes for a few moments

" I'll meet you again tomorrow. " Kitana said as she left.

Liu Kang then left as well but head towards the end of the bridge I was on.

He passed by the rock and I waited for a minute before announcing my presence.

" You don't trust her, do you Liu? " I asked.

" waa.. Kung Lao?" Liu Kang said startled, " You were listening the whole time? "

" Of course, we can't have our own kind double-crossing us, " I stated. " She's Shao Kahns assasin Liu. "

" She's not like the others ," Liu Kang assured me.

" and whys that? " I questioned.

Liu Kang paused.

" Liu Kang you know she is just trying to trick you. " I told him.

" Listen Kung I think I know what I'm doing. "

I sighed, " Ok Liu we will help your girlfriend but if we end up in a trap don't say I never told you so. "

" Kitana is not my girlfriend. " said an annoyed Liu Kang.

That morning, I got up early along with Jax and we entered the courtyard to do a little sparring.

" I am a little nervous about this whole thing , " Jax said as he missed a punch.

" Yeh it's my first time too, " Kung Lao said.

" Nah I've been to this place before just not against four-armed monsters or big-teethed mutant freaks, " Jax said as he ducked Kung Lao's punch.

A confused Kung Lao was tripped up. He fell over onto the grass. He then glanced up at Jax with the sun

blinding his eyes. But past Jax's shoulder I saw a figure in a far off window spectating our fight. The sun prevented me to see very little , only the blank white eyes and sinister smile. _Shang Tsung!_ He devoured my ancestors soul, he corrupted the tournament , it was because of him innocent monks were slaughtered.

I leapt up and began throwing punches at Jax. Jax ducked one, but I quickly tripped him up.

he rolled and was on his feet again. He threw one punch and I side-stepped. I punched him once in the face. I then tripped him up again. I was about to stomp him untill I finally snapped out of it.

" Kung Lao! " Liu yelled.

I looked down at Jax, I helped him up. " It's okay Kung Lao, " Jax said ," We were are nervous it often causes us to lose control. "

" Hey they are posting the tournament matches! " Johnny shouted.

All of us ran over to the where two masked guardsmen were posting the tournament chart. Sub-Zero was first to

see his match and cursed under his breath.

Liu Kang and Jax didn't really care who their opponents were.

Johnny did a frightened gesture and walked away.

I then went up to see who I was facing. The tournament chart said:

Liu Kang vs. Kitana

Jax vs. Kintaro

Scorpion vs. Mileena

Sub-Zero vs Reptile

Johnny Cage vs Shang Tsung

Kung Lao vs Baraka

" Damn, " Kung Lao said. _Not the guy I had in mind._


End file.
